There has been a vehicle with a rear spoiler provided at a rear portion thereof. With such a vehicle, a structure has been known in which an upper surface part of the rear spoiler provided to protrude outwardly of the vehicle is a slanted part, and the straightening function of the slanted part forms an optimal stream of air to reduce the air resistance of the vehicle, thereby improving aerodynamic performance (see, for example, Patent Document 1).